creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Billy - Krwawy kot
thumb|Billy Zapewne każdy marzy o tym by nie być samotny… Marzy o tym by mieć najlepszego przyjaciela, z którym mógłby dzielić najwspanialsze chwile. Często dzieci proszą rodziców, aby kupili im pupila. Zazwyczaj są to zwierzaki takie jak gryzonie, gady, ptaszki, owady i nie zapominajmy o naszych kochanych czworonogach. Młode pupilki niestety szybko dorastają i stają się problematyczne. Wielu ludzi pozbywa się ich w niewłaściwy sposób i tak zaczyna się historia Billy-ego.' ' Colin Spencer Walghwood to syn z bogatszej rodziny. Rodzice chłopca są bardzo cenionymi ludźmi i pracują w firmie wyrabiającej meble. Ojciec jest dyrektorem, a matka menadżerką firmy. W rodzinie nigdy nie było problemów z alkoholem, nikotyną czy z innymi używkami. Nie było również kłótni i bijatyk. Wszystko toczyło się tam spokojnie i cicho do czasu ósmych urodzin Colina. Rodzice wywnioskowali, że chłopiec jest na tyle duży aby dostać zwierzaka. Z początku chcieli kupić małe zwierzę, ale pan Walghwood się nie zgodził. Ojciec chłopca nie chciał aby jego dziecko dostało coś z czym szybko będzie musiał się rozstać. Matka zaś zaproponowała kota, na którego oboje z rodziców się zgodzili. Był to prezent niespodzianka, a mały Colin zachwycił się z tak małego i słodkiego zwierzaczka. Kociak ten miał gęste, biało futro w rudawe łatki. Jego oczka były tak jasne, jak brązowe kredki na stole w pokoju dziecięcym. Jego bialutkie, długie wąsiki gilgotały twarz chłopca przy każdej zabawie. Colin nazwał kociaka Billy. Bardzo go polubił, a zwierzę wręcz go pokochało. Mijały lata, a kot urósł. Rodzice mieli dość brudzącego szkodnika, czteroletni kot niszczył ich stare dobytki warte majątek. Kuweta pękała od nadmiaru prezentów jakie zgotował im kot. Wściekły na kota był najbardziej ojciec Colina. Mężczyzna nie mógł znieść widoku podrapanych rąk chłopca. Dzieciak zwyczajnie się bawił ze swoim pupilem, ale zwierzak pozostawiał po tym ślady. Przez to, że społeczność w szkole zaczęła uważać Colina za Goth’a, Emo czy też Punka, został on sam. Nie miał przyjaciół w szkole, jedynym jego towarzyszem w zabawie był Billy. W niedzielny poranek przy śniadaniu, pan Walghwood chciał porozmawiać z synem o kocie. Stres i zdenerwowanie były widoczne na oczach mężczyzny. Bał się wręcz zapytać swojego syna czy mógłby ograniczyć zabawę z kotem i znaleźć sobie innych przyjaciół. Chłopak nie zwracał uwagi na swojego ojca. Był wręcz zahipnotyzowany widokiem swojego małego przyjaciela. Colin nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać o tych sprawach ze swoim ojcem i po prostu miał to w nosie. Mężczyzna czuł, że nie dogada się z synem poprzez takie rozmowy. Ojciec dziecka spróbował go zapytać po raz kolejny przy obiedzie, ale znów nic. Chłopak nawet nie reagował na słowa swojego taty. Zdenerwowany ojciec poprosił swoją żonę by pogadała poważnie z Colinem. Pan Walghwood bardzo nie chciał wdawać się w konwersacje o charakterze awantury. Wolał aby kobieca ręka zrobiła porządek z tym młodym człowiekiem. Kiedy zbliżała się godzina kolacji, matka Colina poprosiła chłopca aby przyszedł do kuchni. Przygotowując potrawę kobieta poprosiła aby Colin usiadł i z nią chwilę porozmawiał. - Więc o co chodzi, mamo?- zapytał chłopak rozpoczynając rozmowę. - Widzisz synku. Twój tata ostatnio bardzo się denerwuje, że nie masz przyjaciół i gdy tylko wrócisz ze szkoły to idziesz się bawić z kotem… - kobieta przedstawiła sprawę dla dziecka i włożyła jedzenie do piekarnika. - Ale mamo, ja mam przyjaciela! Moim przyjacielem jest Billy! Czy to źle, że się z nim bawię? - oznajmił chłopak. - Widzisz synku, takie zabawy z Billym to niezbyt dobry pomysł. Powinieneś pograć z chłopcami w piłkę na podwórku. Nie masz nikogo prócz tego kota - powiedziała matka i usiadła naprzeciwko chłopca. - Nie mów tak mamo! Billy mi powiedział, że ci "chłopcy" są źli. - wytkną Colin. - Jak to źli? Colinie co to niby ma oznaczać, że Billy ci powiedział? - dziwiła się kobieta po zdaniu, które powiedział jej syn. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć! Billy mi zakazał, mówić o tym co on wie. - powiedział chłopiec i wybiegł z kuchni. Matka Colina bardzo się przejęła tą rozmową, ale ojciec chłopca powiedział, że dziecko kłamie, aby uniknąć tematu. "Koty przecież nie potrafią mówić." - po tych słowach kobieta natychmiast się uspokoiła, ale niepokoiło ją, że kot ciągle obserwował całą rozmowę. Kolacja przeminęła cicho i szybko. Rodzie nie odezwali się nawet słowem do dziecka. Kilka dni po tych rozmowach, do matki Colina zadzwoniła wychowawczyni chłopca. Skarżyła się ona na to, że Colin dramatycznie obniżył się ze wzorowych stopni i nie przychodzi na lekcje. Matka chłopaka postanowiła kryć swojego syna i powiedziała, że Colin jest chory. Przeprosiła, że nie poinformowała o jego nieobecności i rozłączyła się. Na szczęście nauczycielka to łyknęła, ale matka chłopaka wiedziała, że kłamstwami swojego dziecka, nie uratuje. Gdy tylko Colin wrócił do domu, kobieta od razu do niego przybiegła. - Colinie Spencerze Walghwood! Twoja wychowawczyni dzwoniła ze szkoły i powiedziała mi, że nie chodzisz tam od dłuższego czasu. Tak wskazuje twój spadek na ocenach. Młody człowieku, gdzie ty łazisz? - matka chłopca w złości i czekała, aż odpowie. - Mamo nie potrzebuje szkoły. Billy mnie uczy więcej niż ci głupi ludzie z tej budki dla żółtodziobów. - powiedział po czym zaczął iść w stronę schodów na górę. Kobieta natychmiast zadzwoniła do męża, który był nadal w pracy. Powiedziała mu o wszystkim, mężczyzna bardzo się zdenerwował na chłopaka. Matka Colina czuła, że ich spokojne życie dobiegło końca i rozpoczynają się kruche schody. Ojciec chłopaka postarał się szybko wrócić z pracy. Wściekły wszedł do pokoju Colina, ale jego w nim nie było. Znalazł go dopiero w ogródku. Colin siedział na drzewie razem ze swoim kotem. - Colin złaź na ziemie! - krzykną ojciec. Dziecko się nie odezwało, chociaż jego ojciec zawołał go jeszcze kilka razy. W końcu mężczyzna postanowił ściągnąć chłopaka na dół. Złapał Colina za nogę, a ten straciwszy równowagę spadł z drzewa. Nic mu się na szczęście nie stało, ale matka dziecka widząc całe zajście wybiegła z domu i natychmiast zaczęła sprawdzać kończyny syna. Billy pozostał jednak na drzewie i obserwował kłótnie rodziców z dzieckiem na temat tego co robi i czego nie robi. Skończyło się tym co zawsze, Colin uciekał nie wiadomo gdzie. Przed położeniem się spać, pan Walghwood uważnie obserwował drzewo w ogródku. Kot nadal na nim siedział. Czuł się dziwnie patrząc na te zwierzę, jakby to nie kot był obserwowany tylko sam rodzic. Ojca drażniły dziwne koszmary tej nocy. Śniły mu się potwory z długimi kłami i pazurami. Rozszarpywały jego dom, firmę i resztę tego co miał. Obudził się z krzykiem. Pan Walghwood postanowił, że kot będzie musiał zniknąć i to dość szybko. Zwierzę przyszło na śniadanie i zaczęło jeść z miski swoją karmę. Colin bacznie go obserwował i nagle zerwał się ze krzesła i zaczął wycierać chusteczką mordkę kota. Ojciec chłopaka również wstał i podszedł do dziecka. - Colin, co to było? - zapytał zdenerwowany. - Billy pobrudził sobie pyszczek… Więc pomyślałem, że go wytrę. - odpowiedział Colin. - Synku ten kot nie jest człowiekiem. Nie potrzebuje, żeby ktoś mu wycierał pysk gdy tylko się trochę ubrudzi. Nie marnuj na tego zwierzaka tyle czasu i się zacznij wreszcie uczyć. Dziś młody człowieku zawiozę cię do szkoły! Skończą się te twoje wagary. - oznajmił mężczyzna. - Nie będę tam chodził! Oni nie znają się na nauczaniu, tato! - protestował chłopiec. - Ale syneczku, musisz się uczyć. Jeżeli nie będziesz się uczył to nie będziesz miał pracy w przyszłości i wylądujesz na ulicy. - poinformowała matka i podeszła do Colina. - Jesteście tak samo głupi jak wszyscy! - krzyknął Colin. - Colin! Jak ty się odzywasz?! Nie życzę sobie czegoś takiego w moim domu! - ojciec chwycił za ramię chłopca i je mocno ścisną. Colin po chwili uderzył ojca w twarz, rodzic popchną dziecko na stół, aż Colin się przewrócił. Kot zaczął syczeć na obojga dorosłych. Matka się najbardziej go przestraszyła, zaczęła krzyczeć aby wszyscy przestali. Ojciec kopnął Colina w brzuch, a kot rzucił się na kobietę z wrzaskiem. Pan Walghwood spojrzał na swoją żonę, jak odpychała zwierze. Jej ręce były całe we krwi od zadrapań pazurów Billy-ego. Mężczyzna postanowił pomóc swojej żonie i chwycił mocno kota za grzbiet, a następnie rzucił nim prosto na drzwi jadalni. Colin wykonał ten sam gest co kot, wstał. - Moje ręce! - krzyknęła płacząca matka i przepędziła tym kota oraz Colina. Nim obydwoje uciekli ojciec chłopaka zadzwonił na karetkę po czym pobiegł w stronę, gdzie biegło zwierzę i jego syn. Czuł przerastającą go wściekłość i zjadał go wielki strach. Zobaczył Colina na ulicy patrzącego go się na swojego ojca z wrogością. - Colin, masz natychmiast wrócić do domu! - zawołał ojciec. Dziecko nic nie powiedziało. Jedyne co zrobił, to zaczął uciekać, ale jego rodzic dogonił go i złapał. Pan Walghwood niósł dziecko trzymając go za ręce od tyłu i uciskając mu kark. Colin płakał, cały czas wzywał imię swojego kota. Zwierzę nie przyszło do niego z pomocą. Karetka przyjechała dość szybko do domu państwa Walghwood. Zabrali matkę do szpitala, rany na jej rękach wymagały zszycia. Natomiast ojciec Colina, zamknął chłopaka w jego pokoju i zadzwonił po psychologa. Mężczyzna imieniem Bart Karmel zjawił się godzinę po zajściu tych zdarzeń. Był bliskim przyjacielem ojca Colina. Ojciec opowiedział mu całą sytuację, Bart Karmel postanowił, że porozmawia z Colinem. Psycholog wszedł do pokoju chłopaka razem z ojcem. Dziecko siedziało przy łóżku. Pan Bart próbował nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt z chłopakiem, ale ten nie reagował. Po wyjściu z pokoju Colina, psycholog poprosił aby zwierzę zostało jak najszybciej usunięte z domu. Uznał, że Colin bawi się i fantazjuje na temat Billy-ego. Dla dobra dziecka i dobra innych członków rodziny trzeba podjąć taką decyzję. Po odjeździe Barta, ojciec zamkną dziecko na klucz i zaczął poszukiwania kota. Na początku szukał go po okolicy, ale go nie znalazł. Przeszukał również mały odcinek lasu nie daleko domu, lecz również nie odnalazł zwierzęcia. Mijało południe, a ojciec Colina wciąż szukał zwierzaka. Dał sobie z tym spokój i wrócił o domu. Kiedy wszedł do domu czuł dziwne uczucie obserwowania. Szybko wszedł po schodach i sprawdził czy jego dziecko było w pokoju. Drzwi do pokoju Colina były uchylone i zadrapane. Mężczyzna z niepokojem wszedł do środka. Ściany były podrapane, a Colin leżał na łóżku ze swoim kotem. - Ty draniu! Cały czas tu był?! - krzykną ze złości i zrzucił obydwoje z łóżka. - Tato zostaw go! Proszę nie rób mu krzywdy! On jest dla mnie wszystkim! - Colin błagał ojca gdy ten złapał Billy-ego. - Mam w nosie kim dla ciebie jest ten kocur! Nie mam zamiaru trzymać tego pchlarza w tym domu! - powiedział ojciec i rzucił zwierzakiem o ścianę. Colin poczuł się jak zwierzę, nie dał rady się podnieść po takim uderzeniu. Z nosa dziecka zaczęła lecieć krew, tak samo jak u jego pupila. Łzy chłopaka spadały na podłogę bardzo szybko. Pan Walghwood kopnął kilka razy zwierzę. Mężczyzna po raz kolejny złapał za grzbiet kota i rzucił go w stronę okna. Po chwili było słychać dźwięk stłuczonej szyby i okropny krzyk. Colin krzyczał jakby go ze skóry obdzierali, ojciec nagle zmienił swoje zamiary i podbiegł do swojego dziecka. Przepraszał ze łzami w oczach. Jego syn czuł to samo co kot. Czuł śmierć. Na ciele Colina pojawiała się krew. Tęczówki w oczach dziecka stawały się szare. Łzy również zamieniły się w krew. Zbladł, a na podłodze zawidniała jego krew. Ojciec popadł w szaleństwo. Zabił własne dziecko chcąc je uratować w tak zły sposób. Nie chciał tego, ostatnimi słowami dziecka było "Ty draniu” i powtarzał je, aż jego świeczka życia zgasła. Zdruzgotany mężczyzna spojrzał przez okno, ale nie udało mu się zobaczyć gdzie leży ciało kota. Zszedł ze schodów i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zwierzaka tam nie było. Pan Walghwood ze łzami w oczach szukał zwierzęcia, ale nie było go tam gdzie powinien spaść. Przestraszył się i po raz kolejny wrócił do domu. Wbiegł do pokoju syna i jego ciała również nie było. Byłą tam tylko ta krew. Nic więcej niż krew. Pan Walghwood bardzo się wystraszył. Powoli wycofywał się z pomieszczenia, aż nagle usłyszał ciche: "Miał”. Serce mężczyzny biło mu jak oszalałe, ciśnienie drastycznie szybko mu skoczyło. Rozglądał się ale go nie widział. Światła zgasły, a w domu zrobiło się ciemno. W korytarzu było mało okien i tylko jedno wskazywało na mały odcinek przy pokojach. Z ciemności wyszedł Billy cały we krwi. Z uroczym kocięcym miauknięciem kota, pan Walghwood poczuł dźgnięcie i okropny ból na plecach, a następnie ujrzał kawałek ostrza noża przebijającego jego klatkę piersiową. - Mój Boże… - powiedział wypluwając krew z ust. - Powiedziałem tato… Abyś go nie krzywdził! - Colin krzyknął i zaczął dźgać swojego ojca w plecy. Mężczyzna upadł i zdołał zobaczyć dziecko i kota. Stali nad nim jakby mieli się zemścić od zerwania ich miłości. Ręce ojca drżały, a jego oddech powoli się zatrzymywał. - Żegnaj… Draniu. - powiedział Colin i kopną mężczyznę w twarz. Pan Walghwood zginął na miejscu zbrodni. Sąsiedzi wezwali policję po tym jak pani Walghwood zauważyła wybite okno i zmasakrowane ciało męża. Nie wiadomo gdzie teraz podziewa się dziecko i kot, ale wiadome jest jedno… Matka Colina zmarła tydzień po powrocie do domu. Przebywała w domu swojej siostry i z nieznanych przyczyn w pokoju, w którym przebywała kobieta znalazł się ogień. Nikt tego nie przeżył, a śledztwo jest nadal prowadzone. Po zeznaniach mieszkańców i psychologa, którego nadal podejrzewa się o udział w zabójstwie pana Walghwood'a nic nie znaleziono. Uznano, że Colin Spencer Walghwood to szalony morderca i jest na liście poszukiwanych. Przez ostatnie tygodnie ludzie z ulicy, na której mieszkał Colin wraz z rodzicami zaczęli znikać bez żadnego powiadomienia. Czy Colin ich zabił? Czy Bart Karmel rzeczywiście miał z tym jakiś udział? Nie znana jest dotychczas prawda. - - - Pamiętajcie dzieci, koty to niezależne stworzenia i łatwo pokazują swoje pazury. Jeden błąd to jedno skaleczenie się przez tego zwierzaka. Uważajcie na nie… one potrafią zaatakować. Sam mam kota i wiem co to znaczy. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania